


Shore Leave

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader has returned to York Town for a much needed bit of R&R. But she's got to get her medical out of the way first, and guess who's the attending physician?





	

Stepping out of the docking terminal into the interior ring of Yorktown, you stretched, but the move was more symbolic than needful. After six months charting a nebula aboard the U.S.S.Wolfgang, the open space and sprawling cities of the outpost were more than welcome, and you inhaled deeply, still marvelling at the way it smelled like real air, like a real planet.

You started to move through the crowds, hefting your bag further onto your shoulder as it slipped. Your communicator beeped and you quickly tapped it, answering. ‘Y/L/N.’

_ ‘Lieutenant, report to Yorktown Medical for post-mission medical.’ _ It was a mechanical voice, and you smiled as you replied. Obviously, there was no dodging protocol, and you hoped your medical wouldn’t take too long. All you really wanted to do was shower and sleep.

‘Affirmative.’ You replied, clicking the communicator off. Looking up and around, you searched for a signpost, not seeing anything. ‘Excuse me.’ The passing Vulcan stopped, raising one thin eyebrow at your voice. ‘Could you possibly direct me to Yorktown Medical.’

The Vulcan officer tilted his head, holding up one hand. ‘Certainly. Continue down to the Central Plaza and turn left. It is the first building on the right.’

You smiled, grateful for his help. ‘Thank you.’ He nodded once, before moving on, and you started off, unable to stop yourself from looking around at the amazing sight of Yorktown all around you. Starfleet had always been an adventure to you, and you marvelled more and more at the advances of the human race since Zefram Cochrane’s first test of the warp drive.

Turning onto the Central Plaza, you smiled at a group of cadets walking past, before heading in the direction the Vulcan had sent you. Yorktown Medical was exactly where he’d said, and you felt a little skip in your step at the excitement of being done with protocol and starting your two weeks of hard earned shore leave.

The reception desk was empty as you walked up, and the blonde haired Ensign behind it smiled at you brightly, gesturing to the touchpad next to her. ‘Good morning, Lieutenant. Could you just check in on here, and Doctor McCoy will be with you in a few moments.’

You froze, your eyes going wide as you recognised the name. ‘D-doctor McCoy?’ 

The ensign nodded. ‘Yeah. He’s covering for Doctor Henslow's maternity leave while they’re building the new Enterprise. He’s a brilliant medic, no need to worry. It’s only a post-mission check, right?’

A nervous laughter left your lips. ‘Yeah. Just a check-up. I’m not…’ you paused. ‘Nevermind.’ You quickly signed on in the touchpad, before turning and taking a seat on the other side of the large open room. Pulling at your duffel bag, you dug around for your pad, deciding to check on your itinerary for your short break. 

‘Lieutenant Y/N Y/L/N.’ The drawling Southern accent simultaneously made you look up and made your thighs quiver at the same time, and you smiled nervously as Leonard stopped in front of you, a pad in his hand and an eyebrow raised. ‘Of all the places in all the galaxy -’

‘Well, I wasn’t likely to see you on Earth now, was I?’ You grinned, standing up and shoving your pad back into your bag. He chuckled dryly, gesturing towards a door just past the reception desk. ‘How was that whole divorce thing, by the way?’

‘She’s welcome to the planet,’ Leonard replied, unable to stop the slight upwards tug of his lips. ‘You’re not on it anymore, so that’s not a problem.’ You grinned, heading through the corridor to the large medical lab at the end of the hall. There was a single nurse cleaning implements, and she smiled as you walked in with Leonard behind you.

‘The ensign at the desk said you were covering here whilst the Enterprise was being rebuilt? I heard about the battle with the hive ships.’

Leonard nodded, directing you to the medical bed, and you dropped your duffel, using your foot to move it underneath. ‘It’s not an experience I relished, but you know life with Jim Kirk. He’s…’

‘A daredevil?’ You asked, smiling. ‘Insane is the word some cadets are using.’ Leonard laughed. ‘To be honest, I’m jealous. I’d rather be defending the galaxy and fighting for a reason rather than charting a boring ass nebula. I mean, it’s pretty but… doesn’t get the blood pounding.’

The doctor shook his head. ‘Blood pounding isn’t my favourite pastime. And it’s not good for you. I quite like having my feet on solid, albeit artificial, ground.’

You laughed as he checked your blood pressure and heart rate, marking them down on his pad as he went. Remaining still was a little hard, especially when his hands touched your bare skin, making goosebumps erupt. ‘Sorry,’ you whispered, a sheepish grin covering your face as Leonard looked up at you through lidded eyes. ‘Guess you got cold hands.’

He didn’t reply, but that little smile on still on his face as he went about his checks. The nurse walked over as he took a blood sample, picking up the syringe and leaving the room.

‘I know for a fact,’ Leonard started, not looking at you as he cleared away his instruments, finishing up his report. ‘That my hands aren’t cold, Y/N.’ You sucked in a breath, holding it before meeting his eyes. ‘And you always were a bad liar.’ He leaned in, his fingers cupping your jaw, his thumb running underneath your eye and you felt your lungs start to protest the lack of oxygen. For a long second, you waited, wondering if he was going to kiss you. ‘Where did you get this scar?’

You blinked and exhaled, making eye contact with him as you remember the slight mark underneath your left eye. ‘I, er, there was a conduit malfunction. A console exploded and I was in the way. They managed to fix my eye, but the scar wouldn’t go.’ It had happened in your first week on the Wolfgang, nearly two years previous, and the scar was barely visible.

‘Wait, they didn’t have a dermal regenerator good enough to conceal the scar?’ He scoffed, and you shrugged. ‘I can fix this, if you’d like?’

‘It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me.’

Leonard frowned, releasing your face, and disappointment flooded your stomach. ‘The Wolfgang must have some second rate medical staff if they can’t fix an injury like that.’

‘Well, all the best staff got picked to join the Enterprise,’ you jibed, forcing a fake smile onto your face.

‘All except one,’ he said, not looking at you, but the comment was enough to make your stomach flipflop out of control. ‘So you’re on shore leave for a couple of weeks, huh?’ You nodded as he glanced at you briefly, before turning his attention back to his equipment. ‘Well, you’re all clear here. Except…’ he glanced at the pad, smiling. ‘You haven’t eaten in awhile.’

You tilted your head in confusion at his statement, hopping off of the table. ‘I skipped breakfast.’

Leonard gave you that half frown, half arched eyebrow look that was uniquely him, and then smiled. ‘Well, as your physician, albeit temporarily, I insist on a proper meal. And it just so happens,’ he checked his watch briefly, and looked back to you. ‘I’m due lunch.’

You chuckled, letting the tension leave your shoulders. ‘Leonard, are you asking me on a date?’

‘I’m not sure if that’s  _ ethically _ the right way to phrase it, but… yeah. And I know a great little deli on the Central Plaza.’ He pressed a few buttons on the pad, before gesturing to the door. ‘Shall we?’

A smile crossed your face, and you stooped to pick up your bag. ‘We shall.’

*****

This was not what you had planned for your break. Not that you were going to complain.

Lunch had lead to a promise of dinner, and you’d dressed up to the nines for the occasion - mainly because you hadn’t had occasion while you were stuck on a starship thousands of miles from Earth or civilisation. And now, here was a handsome man asking you out to dinner, with the promise of two old friends catching up.

Said handsome man was now between your thighs, large hands cupping your ass and holding you close as he feasted on your cunt like a man starved. If this was what his ex-wife gave up, you pitied her. This was as close to heaven as you could get.

Leonard ran his tongue through your folds, stopping to suck your clit into his mouth and you arched on the bed, your legs opening up even more for him. He paused, grinning up at you, before sliding a finger into your channel, groaning at the slick passage. ‘Someone’s eager.’

‘You know I had a crush on you for a thousand years, right?’ You gasped, alcohol loosening your tongue.

‘You exaggerate,’ he chuckled, pushing up on his left arm as he used the fingers of his right hand to open you up, two fingers sliding inside you without resistance. You whined and writhed, yelping loudly as he ducked his head and touched the tip of his tongue to your clit again. ‘I  _ really _ want you to come, Lieutenant.’

‘It’s Y/N,’ you whimpered, closing your eyes as he fucked his fingers into you, his tongue teasing at your clit, applying enough pressure to make you float but not enough to make you soar. ‘We’re off duty.’

‘Hmmm,’ Leonard groaned, his lips covering your quivering sex and sucking hard. Fireworks exploded behind your closed eyelids, and you gave a wail of pleasure, your walls clenching around his fingers tightly. ‘That’s it, sweetheart,’ he coaxed, and you let go, your body shuddering as your climax washed over you.

Leonard pulled away, crawling up the bed and collapsing on his side, leaning on his elbow as he watched you panting through your recovery. The smile on his face was wide, and you managed to open your eyes and look at him, the expression contagious.

‘You look like the cat who got the cream,’ you muttered, bringing one hand up to rest behind your head.

He chuckled at that, his fingers gliding over your thigh, making your skin goosebump in response. ‘Well, technically -’ His eyebrows wiggled and you giggled, rolling towards him, running your hand down his chest, and he sucked in a breath. ‘You know just how long I’ve waited to get you here?’

You shook your head. ‘I can’t say I haven’t thought about it on those long cold nights alone in my quarters. Space can be very lonely.’

Leonard smiled, leaning in to kiss you as your hand dipped lower, reaching his straining erection beneath his boxers. He groaned as you wrapped your fingers around him, pumping slowly, and he shifted his hips closer. ‘I agree,’ he murmured, pulling his face away a few centimetres. ‘How long are you here for again?’

‘Two weeks,’ you replied, running the pad of your thumb over the tip of his cock, making his face contort in pleasure. ‘I did have an itinerary… lots of things to do in York Town.’ He raised an eyebrow, and you shrugged. ‘I like to plan things. Wasn’t exactly planning on this.’

‘Can’t a man take an opportunity?’ He smiled, kissing you again. ‘Of course, I still have duty in medical. Otherwise, would you like a guide around town?’

‘How could I turn down such an offer, Doctor McCoy?’

His hands slid over your hip, pulling you closer. ‘Come here,’ he ordered softly, and you smiled, throwing your leg over his, letting him roll the both of you until he was on his back, your thighs straddling his. With some fumbling, he pushed down his boxer shorts, and your eyes were drawn to the thick curve of his erection, your fingers still wrapped around him. Leonard arched his neck, almost growling as you bent to bestow a kitten lick to his tip, stroking him firmly. ‘God, just like that.’

You looked up through your eyelashes as you surrounding his cockhead with your lips, sinking down onto him slowly, enjoying the wash of pleasure that covered his expression; the way his eyes rolled back in his head, his jaw clenching, teeth bared just a little. The little moan he gave shot straight to your core, reigniting the arousal that was simmering below the surface after your orgasm.

It hurt a little to keep watching him at that angle, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away as you bobbed on his cock, using your tongue to stimulate the most sensitive parts of his length. His fingers curled in the sheets at his side, much like yours had done when he was between your thighs. The taste of his precome was salty on your tongue, but it just encouraged you to take him deeper, letting him bump against the back of your throat and threaten your gag reflex.

After a few moments of long, drawn out strokes, you quickened your pace, enjoying the way his breathing became erratic, his fingers almost rhythmically clenching in the covers as you kept moving. Your hand remained fisted around the base of his cock, pumping what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, and you cupped his balls with the other, feeling the way the sac tightened in your hands.

‘As lovely as it would be to come in your mouth, Y/N,’ Leonard panted, ‘I’m more inclined to be buried in that sweet little pussy of yours.’ You paused, slowly backing up off his cock, letting it leave your lips with a soft wet pop. Your hand still held him steady, and you smirked, abandoning your touch on his sac and using your knees to shift up until your bare pussy was hovering over his groin. He grinned, his hands coming up to lay on your thighs. ‘On top?’

‘Would you prefer me on the bottom?’ You asked, tilting your head and raising a eyebrow at him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

‘Absolutely not.’

You kept your eyes on his as you guided the tip of his cock to your soaked entrance, letting him rest there for a moment, teasing him, before sinking down inch by inch until your thighs were flush with his hips, his cock buried deep enough that you could feel where he pressed against you inside. He threw his head back, moaning loudly at the sensation of your tight wet heat around him, and you held yourself steady for a moment, allowing the heady rush of pleasure to subside.

A sharp breath passed your lips as he twitched inside you, and you moved in response, rising up on your knees to pull away until only the first inch of his length was buried. You paused for a second, before sinking back down, relishing the sound he made as you took him all the way to the hilt again. Repeating the action, you grinned as he grunted and focused his gaze on you.

‘Too much teasing can kill a man, you know,’ he pointed out, and you laughed under your breath.

‘Is that so?’

‘Of course. Trust me, I’m a doctor.’

Another yip of laughter left you, and you fell forward, planting your hands either side of his head, not moving from the waist down. ‘Well, Doctor. I should probably stop.’ He opened his mouth to answer, only to find your lips crushing against his, your hips suddenly rising and falling in rapid strokes. You swallowed down the moan that he struggled to voice, and he grabbed at you, holding you close and meeting you thrust for thrust as your tongues fought for dominance.

Finally, you had to break for air, but your hips didn’t stop, and Leonard groaned out loud, one hand gliding up your back to fist in your hair, baring your neck to his mouth. He grazed his teeth over the surface of your skin, before sucking hard, making you gasp and stutter. 

‘Hickies are bad for you,’ you moaned, enjoying the sensation of his lips and teeth marking you, even if your words were true.

‘Nothing a dermal regenerator can’t fix,’ he growled, grabbing your ass and increasing the power of his own thrusts to meet yours, his ass coming off of the bed to slam upwards. Your legs shook, your second climax rapidly approaching, and you surrendered control to him as he fucked up into you. ‘That’s it, come on my cock, darlin’.’

You screamed, your orgasm pulsing through your system to leave you shaking and almost unable to hold yourself up, prompting Leonard to roll you both, pinning you underneath his body. He barely missed a beat, pulling your thighs up around his hips and resuming his pace. The action prolonged your climax, and you cried out again, your hands clinging to his shoulders as he rammed into you hard enough to push you further up the mattress.

His mouth found the opposite side of your neck to his existing mark, and he buried his face there, snarling into your skin as his came hard, his cock throbbing with each spurt of come, and you let go of his shoulders, everything going lax as you drifted in a haze of bliss. Leonard didn’t move, panting against you, his hot breath cascading over your throat.

You weren’t sure how many minutes had passed before he pulled away, leaving you feeling a little bereft, and you pouted, watching his delectable bare ass stroll across the room to grab a towel. ‘I gotta say, I’d heard complaints about your bedside manner.’ You teased, and Leonard chuckled, looking over his shoulder at you. ‘But I’m finding it pretty impeccable.’

‘Darlin’ -’ he turned, cleaning himself off with the towel and walking back towards the bed, still very much aroused, his erection not ebbing in the slightest. ‘How about you hop in the shower, and I’ll show you just how  _ good _ my bedside manner can be?’

A grin spread over your face, and you rolled from the bed, making it to the bathroom door just as Leonard caught up, his hands catching around your waist and hauling you against him. Peals of laughter left your throat as he nipped at your neck again, before guiding you towards the shower.

As the spray turned on, and Leonard dropped to his knees to spread your thighs, you couldn’t help but think that this might be the best two weeks shore leave you’d ever have.


End file.
